The Old Friend
by Jocko67
Summary: Oogway had an old friend he never mentioned. He shows up at the Palace. What will happen? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected

An old friend of Oogway's shows up to the Jade Palace. Only to find a hooded man. What surprises them all his is past and now want to learn his moves and also an ancient evil has risen. Will the team be able to beat it, or die trying.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, just OC

Me: Who's there?

?: It's been a long time.

Me: It really has. So, it's time.

?: Yes, just like old times.

Chapter 1: The unknown man:

It was night in the Jade Palace where everyone was enjoying dinner or sleeping. For has the Furious Five, Dragon Warrior, and Grandmaster Shifu were about to eat when a knock on the door was heard.

I'll get it students, Shifu said.

Shifu opened the door to find this hooded man with a familiar symbol that Shifu could not put his finger on.

May I help you, Shifu asked?

The stranger just pushed Shifu away. Shifu was annoyed that this man thinks of himself as an emperor.

Then all of a sudden, the screams of his students got his attention.

I'm coming! What Shifu didn't expect that this man was here to challenge them. They all accepted, but they all wanted sleep. So they all decided to drain their energy by using all of their moves together to crate the Fireball of Detonation. It was really fast, but the man was quicker than someone saying hi. They were all surprised for this matter and found themselves almost stabbed. He then wanted to speak to them too to surprise them all again all thinking he was a bad guy.

Ok then meet us in the kitchen, Tigress said. They all sat down and decided to ask a few questions to the mysterious man. Viper spoke first.

Who are you? Why are you here? The man responded to her question.

Well the first part is, I see your master has already figured out that, and for the second part, I need your assistance in something big. Monkey was going to say something when the man interrupted.

Before that, allow your master to introduce me and my past.

*sigh* Shifu started the introduction.

Do you know about the Final Valley. Everyone knew what that battle was.

Master, what does that battle have do with, Monkey asked?

Well Monkey, as you all know that Oogway won that battle but people said that he was weak before he defeated the evil. How could he have gained that strength we didn't know until I had figured out how.

How, they all screamed!

His ear twitched in an unpleasant matter.

Master Oogway won that battle because of one man, that man and pointed to the hooded man, Grandmaster Jocko.

Me: Hope you all liked it. I forgot this at the beginning but there is TiPo in here as well.

Po: That was awesome and *sobs* uh is that crying?

All of a sudden me and Po saw Tigress whimpering, crying, almost a lot of things.

Me & Po: What happened?

Tigress: I'm really scared. I had to face my worst nightmare while crying.

Me and Po rush over to her and comfort her. I had only one thought, Madara.


	2. Chapter 2: Shocking News

Hey guys here is chapter 2 of the old friend. I might be thinking 6-10 chapters on this one hope that doesn't upset everybody.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Naruto, only Jocko.

Me: It's Madara, he did this to her. He makes people scared and faces peoples worse nightmare.

Po: We should do something about it.

Me: I can't do anything Po, but you guys can. I wish you all good luck. I'll keep Tigress here to perk up.

Po: Ok, bye 78.

Chapter 2: New abilities;

Shifu: I wonder where Tigress is?

Then Po came in.

Viper: Po what happened to Tigress?

Po: We'll apparently I met with 78 and he said that it was someone called Madara.

Jocko then almost fainted.

Jocko: I feel light headed.

He then fell down.

Shifu: Get him to Po's room!

Everyone got to Po's room and set Jocko down.

Mantis: Is he going to live, master?

Shifu: He's about to wake.

Jocko: Po, repeat what you said.

Po: Someone called Madara?

Jocko: My fear had just been realized.

Shifu: Why?

Jocko: Because, he was the one me and Oogway fought at Final Valley.

Jocko: Also, Po what did happen to Tigress, (Even though I know).

Po: Well it went like this...

Me: And done and please review and Tigress?

Tigress: Uh, where am I?

Me: Well you were scared and Po went back and I kept you here til you woke up.

Tigress: I'm still scared, and 78 gave her a hug.

Me: Go back to the Palace, they'll tell you everything and Po, wanted to say this for a long time, he loves you.

Tigress was now happy that the man of her dreams had finally said that.

Tigress: Thanks 78, I'll go to him.

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Rise of a New Generation

Hello once again everybody and now here is chapter 3 of the old friend sorry. I wasnt able to update due to school and I lost my PC but now I found it and its about weekend. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda nor Naruto for that matter. I only own the two OC, Jocko and Eagle

Me: Is that you Eagle?

Eagle: It's been a long time 78, but I need to ask you, where has Jocko gone.

Me: Well it went like this...

Chapter 3: Abilities beyond

As Po finished of what happened to Tigress, she suddenly pushed the door open.

Tigress: Guys, I need to tell you something.

Shifu: We know, Po has told us.

Jocko: As I thought, Madara has that capability, but there is one thing I dont want him getting.

Monkey: What is it?

Jocko: Its the Resurrection Seal of Hope.

Everyone was now really shocked as that was a mere legend, even Oogway had only heard it once.

Shifu: That is what he wants. Why?

Jocko: Because, he will use that to revive all Masters and bad guys before us, even Oogway

Now everyone was a bit scared.

Jocko: I can get everyone from my training academy to help out and you guys get everyone you know who is good with any fighting.

Shifu: Okay, but where is the Seal?

Jocko: It is where my master, Hashirama died.

Po: You mean, its at, the Ancient Field of no Return!

Jocko: Sadly, yes. My master did make it, well out at least, he died right by it. The only ones who he trained to master it was me and Oogway.

Monkey: Wait a minute, how did you and your master know Oogway?

Jocko: I met him when we were both about 18 and my master knew him through me.

Monkey simply nodded.

Jocko: Also, he made the seal through emergence. Only I and the Grandmaster could do it.

Shifu: Wait a minute, how could I do it?

Jocko: Good question, you see when Oogway was Master of the Palace, my master decided to go meet him. Then, he gave Oogway the Staff you hold now. The staff was made of the tree of wisdom, or the Peach Tree. He then put some chakra into it and made it so whoever was either a descendant of him, one of his students, or the Grandmaster could hold.

Viper: What's chakra?

Jocko: Sorry not to tell you right away, the info will come during training.

Po: What do you mean, training.

Jocko: Remember when I dodge that move you guys made.

Shifu: Yes, and I was going to ask you about that.

Jocko: It was move that my master's brother invented and called it the Flying Rajin.

Tigress: How did you inherit it?

Jocko: By training with my legs first hand, then he gave a special kunai.

Everyone: Can you teach us?

Jocko: Yes, we start tomorrow.

Shifu: Do you have a place to stay?

Jocko: Yes, I have a house bit close to the Palace. I'll be back before dawn.

Everyone's thought: Awesome.

Shifu: Ok, everyone back to bed, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, good night.

With that, Shifu left.

Tigress: Po, knocking his door.

Po: Come in.

Tigress: Can I sleep with you tonight, saying that with the pout and whimpering.

Po: Ok, you can.

Tigress: Thank you Po, then shivered. Im cold.

They both get in the bed, have a quick kiss, then Tigress rested on Po.

Me: Good chapter, I then heard a knock with some whimpering. Hello.

Song: 78, is that you, may I please come in, saying that scared with her being cold.

Me: Sure, come on let's get you wrapped up. Do you have a place to stay?

Song: Unfortunately, no, do you think I could stay here?

Me: Ok, do you want to sleep in my room, or the guest room?

Song: Your room.

Me: Ok, I'll get my room ready and I will sleep in the guest.

Song: NO please, said while crying.

Me: *sigh* ok, I will sleep with you, but first, tell me why you're scared.

Song: It was for a quick moment that he came, then he got me and now I see all nightmares.

Me in thought: Madara has gone too far on this one, I will go to the Palace tomorrow and get this with Jocko.

Me: Ok.

And with that Song really whimpered through sleep and I comforted her.

Chapter End, New Chapters posted soon, Next: The Flying Raijin, and Reunion.


	4. Chapter 4: Spars and Tricks

Hello everyone, welcome back to the old friend and chapter 4. This one is called The Flying Raijin and the Thunder Assassin. Both names were given to Jocko and 78 from attacks. Well all I have to say, enjoy.

Disclaimer; I dont own KFP or Naruto, only OC of Jocko, Eagle, and 78. Also, myself will make appearances as 78.

Chapter 4: The Flying Raijin and Thunder Assassin;

The gong almost rang. It was only 30 minutes til that time. Shifu woke up and decided to head out to the barracks. While there, he found Jocko making some tea for himself. Shifu walked up to him and said,

Shifu: Hello, Jocko.

Jocko: Good Morning Shifu, tea?

Shifu: Gladly. So what stuff will you be making us do today?

Jocko: Well first we need leg training, then maybe so in a couple of days, they can at least perform it.

Shifu and Jocko then heard a knock on the door and decided to answer it.78

What they saw only surprised Shifu as Jocko was expecting this.

Shifu: You're 78. And is that Song?

78: Yes it is, and Jocko it has been a long time and your GF here wanted to see you.

Jocko: Is that you Song?

Song: Jocko, and then ran up and gave him a kiss.

Then the gong was about to ring. Shifu was about to go, but 78 decided it he would go.

Goooong! Everyone woke and said, Good Morning Master.

And then 78 showed up and everyone was really surprised.

Viper: Are you 78?

78: Yes it is, and it is my honor to meet you Masters even though I have already met three.

Monkey: Jocko said we were doing training, when does it start?

Crane: After breakfast.

As they all went in, they decided to have breakfast real fast to not dissapoint Master and Jocko.

Tigress: Good morning master.

Shifu: Jocko said we would do leg training today.

Jocko: That is correct, although Shifu will be instructing it. Me and 78 have some business to attend to.

Shifu: Everyone, instead of doing of what I hoped, we are going to spy on Jocko and 78's spar.

Tigress: Shifu, this isnt like you. Why?

Shifu: They are going through the steps of the advancements of the Flying Raijin. If we watch the advancement, we will surely be able to learn it quickly.

They all went to the Hall of Warriors to see them spar.

Jocko: Ready?

78: Yes.

Then they began. 78 and Jocko were pulling out their kunai with engravings, then threw a lot of them all over. Then Po complained.

Po: Why are they wasting those kunai?

Shifu: Just watch.

As Jocko and 78 threw their kunai, they began. Jocko decided to go for an uppercut on 78, but he dodged it. Jocko knew where he was going, so he teleported to nearest kunai and punched him in the face. 78 fell and decided to use one of his moves.

78: Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. Jocko decided to use a jutsu of his own.

Jocko: Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu. Everyone watching was really shocked by this as two dragons appeared out of nowhere, and everyone was talking about it.

Monkey: Are we going to learn how to do that?!

Shifu: Keep your voice down before they...

78: Hear us.

Shifu was shocked. He talked in a quiet whisper and he heard that.

Jocko: Why are you watching us spar? I thought you were doing leg training?

Po: Uh, Master Shifu has the explanation for that. Tell them, Master.

Jocko and 78: Well, will you tell us why.

Shifu: Well, my students wanted to know how you do that.

Jocko: *sigh* I guess if you want to be impatient, fine. We will teach you then. And Viper to answer your question from yesterday, chakra is a phsyical ability that represents life similar to chi, only chakra is stronger.

Shifu: Wait a minute, how can this chakra be stronger than chi?

78: Well, someone is going to have to get beat up, bad in this case to have me show you, twice.

Tigress: I nominate Po, agree?

Furious Five and Shifu: Agree.

Everyone rushes at Po and beats him up.

78: Ok Shifu, use your chi to heal Po.

Shifu went through a bunch of motions and healed Po within 15 sec. Only the Furious Five and Po were in awe.

78: I see, now you will have to beat him up again. Everyone does it again and this time, 78 goes after him.

78 then puts a green mist over his hand and Po was healed in a mere second. Everybody was in awe even Jocko as he could only do that in 5.

Shifu: I guess it is stronger, I am sorry then he bowed. But 78 came over and said,

78: Do not fret about your loss, if you want to know how we do this, meet us in the training hall.

78 and Jocko then teleported to the training hall.

Shifu and the others made it 15 minutes later.

Jocko: I see that you have made it, holding 7 fanji paper.

Viper: What are those?

78: These are fanji paper, they help you determine your chakra nature. Before anyone asks, the nature of chakra is basically five elements, fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind.

Jocko then hands everyone a paper.

Jocko: Now, concentrate your chi, has it is now turning into chakra. Then focus that into the paper.

Everyone got results.

Monkey had his get drenched, Viper had hers crumple to the ground, Mantis had his get shocked, Crane had his slashed by air, Tigress had two things happen to her paper, it first burned up, then crumple up to the ground. Shifu and Po had four things, Water, Fire, Lightning, Earth.

78: Very good. Monkey you have Water Style, Viper you have Earth Style, Mantis you have Lightning Style, Crane, you have Wind Style, Tigress you have Fire and Earth Style, and Po, Shifu, you have four styles, Earth, Fire, Lightning, and Water.

Po: Wait a minute, how come me and Shifu didn't get all five?

Jocko: Well Po, Wind is for really advanced users and if you can fly, that is why Crane has it.

78: Well, beforehand, me and Jocko need to show you something. As soon as he said that, they all teleported to a river.

Tigress: Why are we here?

Jocko: Well Tigress, this is where Water Style users are going to train and also, here is something you might want to learn for yourself.

As then, Jocko and 78 were walking on the water.

Tigress: Ok, what the heck. Are you two, walking on water?

Jocko: Yes we are. You can learn this for yourself you know, even if your not a water user.

Po: Can you teach us that would be so awesome.

Shifu: Po have respect, these two came a long way just to teach us.

78: Its ok Shifu, he just wants to learn, he reminds me of a good friend back at home.

Jocko: What do you... oh him. Yes he was eager to do a lot of things. Nevermind that now, we will teach you how to walk on water now.

78: Ok all you have to do his concentrate your chakra into the soles of your feet.

Everyone did as they were told and saw a blue light shine from their feet.

Jocko: Ok, now concentrate on how the water moves, then step in and DO NOT lose focus.

Everyone memorized the patterns. The ones who got it were everybody execpt for Po who fell and Jocko had to pick up.

Everyone else though was getting giddy as they knew how to walk on water.

78: Ok everyone enough training for today, you all need rest, as with that 78 and Jocko left.

Everyone else went up to the Palace and decided to go to sleep.

Tigress: Can I come in Po?

Po: Yeah come in.

Tigress: Can you believe we walked on water.

Po: Yeah Ti, I cant believe it either, so you want to sleep with me again, correct?

Tigress: Yeah, I am still a bit scared of what happened to me. Then all of a sudden, a thunder bolt sounded and Tigress was whimpering and crying, begging Po to hold her.

Po: It's ok Ti, just lay here with me.

Tigress: Im scared.

Po: Its ok I am here. As with that they both went to sleep.

And that is the end of Chapter 4 whoo that was good. I heard a knock on the door and decided to get it.

When I got there, I saw another snow leopard and realized it was one of the twins.

Me: Are you ok? I realized her name was Lia.

Lia: 78, its a pleasure to meet you said while whimpering.

78's thoughts: Madara did this again, he is striking fear sooner than later, I will have to progress their training.

78: Ok, do you have a place to stay?

Lia: No, I was hoping I could stay with you.

78: Do you want the guest or my room?

Lia: Your room, only of you sleep with me.

78: Ok, if you insist.

End Of Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Death and Assassins

Hi, everybody. Chapter 5 is on its way. I feel the story is getting good. This chapter is going to somewhat focus on Madara and the team. Also, in the authors playback, 78 dies. Sorry. Rest in Peace. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own KFP or Naruto, only OC.

Me: Why do keep hearing knocks on my door?

?: Well, it has been a long time, 78.

Me: Uchiha Madara.

Madara: It has been a while, to bad you will have to die.

Me: No l won't, arrgh, being stabbed with a kunai.

Madara: Any last words?

Me: Jocko, then he fell down, dead.

On with the story.

Chapter 5; Death

The gong sounded 15 minutes ago and everyone was eating breakfast until Zeng came in.

Shifu: Zeng, why do you disturb us during breakfast?

Zeng: I am terribly sorry Master Shifu, but I have some addressing new for you all, but the person requests that Jocko announces it.

Zeng then hands Jocko the letter, then he was crying.

Jocko: No, no it can't be.

Tigress: What does it say?

Jocko then reads the letter:

Dear Friends,

I am sorry to tell you all this, but I have gone into the afterlife. Madara has done it once and for all and you must progress the training rapidly as I well not be there. I have given you all the knowledge I have until now. I hope you use it wisely and DO Not let Madara get the seal as it is more dangerous with me in it. Please do the soul well and believe in everybody. I will say hi to everyone including our master. Good luck. And also I give you my legendary sword known as Shiker. I hope you take care. Remember, everything is permitted, nothing is true, we fight in the dark to serve the light, we are Assassins. Best to tell them now. Your Friend, 78.

Now everyone was crying, but also wanting to avenge his death.

Po: I can't believe he is gone.

Viper: Me too.

Shifu: Even though we have known him for a short time, we can't let his death in vain.

Tigress: Yes and what was he talking about, Assassins?

Jocko: The Assassins have been around for a while, since the crusader period. Our founder was Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, was the greatest Assassin of that time. The one currently acting is Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, but unfortunately, he is out doing something right now.

Tigress: Yes, but what does that have to do with us?

Jocko: Because, you are all assassins.

Everyone: What!

Well hope you enjoyed, please leave a review down below and I will see you a next time.


	6. Chapter 6: The Seal of Resurrection

Hello once again, I am going to do a time skip in this a bit further so everyone knows how to do what Jocko can do. But not as good as he can. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own KFP, or Naruto just OC

Chapter 5: The Final Valley.

A few months have passed since 78 had died. Yes everyone had gotten over it but still didnt forget him. Jocko decided that they would move to Final Valley to confront Madara and his army as they had failed to get to the seal in time. He remembers it like it was yesterday.

Flashback:_ Jocko and the gang have decided to go to the ancient field where his master died. 78 had died a few days back and could not forget him. The others have managed to do some skills but havent mastered it. Jocko wanted to do this as soon as they got used to do their styles. The ones who have done it their best was Shifu, Po, and Tigress. They exceeded his expectations, but havent mastered it. They then got to the field where they found Madara almost at the seal. Jocko called out to Viper and Tigress._

_Jocko: Viper, Tigress, use earth collapse. They didnt have to be told twice._

_Vi&Ti: Earth Style: Collapsing Earth. As they did so, Jocko called out to Po to use fire in the earth pit._

_Po: Fire Style: Magma Collision. Then they used their jutsu together. _

_Vi, Ti, Po: Volcano Eruption: Magma Split. As they said that, magma came out shooting out like a volcano erupting going towards Madara. However, Madara just got away from it._

_Madara: Well, Well, if it isnt the gang who is going to stop me. Well you're too late as Madara pulled the seal, only three figures came out, Oogway, Flying Rhino, and Obito. Madara was expecting all of : Welcome back._

_Oogway: No, it cant be._

_Flying Rhino: The Edo Tensei Seal._

_Obito: Good to be back, old friend. But, unknown to them, Jocko had pulled out a seal of his own and started to make hand signs._

_Jocko: Spirit Call: Release of Hope. Then came out two other figures who surprised even Madara. Hashirama and 78._

_Everyone on the good side cheered for they had two of their friends back. Po was the first to speak._

_Po: It is good to have you back 78 and you must be the great Senju. As he bowed along with others._

_Hashirama: Nevermind that, we must settle this, but not here._

_Oogway: You mean?_

_78: Yes, the Final Valley, but just then, he, Hashirama and the others were pulled into the seal._

_Everyone: Damn._

_Po: Wait a minute, he still has that Obito guy._

_Shifu: Yes Panda, he had to release everyone in the seal to get what he wanted._

_Po: Why didn't he just use Oogway and them?_

_Shifu: Because, he was afraid of the two that were reincarnated by Jocko._

_Tigress: How's that Master? I mean Oogway is the best at kung fu and Flying Rhino can defeat anybody in his path except Oogway._

_Shifu: Because, Oogway couldn't have beat Madara by himself, but Hashirama could. And also, even though Rhino has his techniques, only two people could best him at it, Oogway and 78._

_Mantis: How do you know all of this master?_

_Shifu: I had do to do some studying on this. It was complicated until Jocko came and decided to study with me since he understood what it meant._

_Viper: With all due respect master, would you think we could ask him where the sacred place is?_

_Shifu: *sigh* I suppose, but I highly doubt it. Go and ask him._

_Viper then slithers up to Jocko to ask._

_Viper: Master Jocko, do you think you could tell us where the sacred place is?_

_Jocko: I suppose I could, but as soon as we get home, we have a lot of training to do._

_Viper then slithers back to the gang._

_Po: Well?_

_Viper: Looks like we are going on a road trip._

_Everyone except Jocko: Yay!_

_Jocko's thoughts: I am happy for them to go to the sacred place, but that sacred place is my home village, burned, but it was Master taught me and 78 our skills so why not._

_Jocko: Ok everyone, we leave tomorrow. Please advise that it is a long trip and pack provisions is strongly recommended._

_Everyone: Yes, master._

_Jocko: No, you don't have to talk to me that way anymore. I am not your master anymore, but your friend. That master (pointing at Shifu) is your real master. He taught you everything up to this point. I don't deserve to be treated like one. I need to go meditate, then walked away._

_Everyone was sad for the old man as he lost a brother to him. He risked his life just to make sure everyone was safe. What they all didn't know was that he was going to die after meditation._


	7. Chapter 7: Death and Heart Breaks

Hello, everyone. As you know from last chapter, it said Jocko was going to die after his meditation last night in bed, well I wasnt joking. Rest in Peace. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own KFP or Naruto, only OC.

Chapter 6; More Death and Heart Breaks.

Minutes before the gong rings, everyone is at peace as they are going to go to the Sacred Place. Then the gong sounded. Everyone wanted Jocko to stay as they had already made a room for him. Everyone got up except for Jocko. Everyone was surprised as he was the last person you would expect to wake. Then Master Shifu decided to walk to his room. What he found in there was shocking

Shifu: S-Students, you might want to see this. Everyone decided to go see what Shifu was talking about. When they got there, everyone was bawling especially Song as she wanted to stay as well. Shifu went up to him and saw a note it read:

Dear Friends,

Madara hasn't killed me, I did. I am truly sorry for leaving you and not telling you my disease. I knew I would die shortly after my meditation last night. But that does not mean to fret over the lost you have seen now especially you Song. You were my true love and I hope you can do everything to move on and have a better life. But that also means to not forget me or 78. Still, you must continue to the Sacred Place. I have a friend there as I have mentioned before. Speak to him and he will guide you the path to succession. Good Luck everyone as I will see you all in the afterlife soon. Goodbye. Your Friend, Jocko.

Po: We had just got over 78 and now this. Song must feel terrible.

Shifu: Just as I had said with 78, even though we had known him for a short while, he was a good man. But then Zeng flew in with terrible news.

Zeng: Everyone, I have more bad news for you all. Mostly for the Dragon Warrior.

Zeng gave Po the letter and he just freaking did a lot of stuff.

Po: No, no, no! Please, tell me this is a lie, please Zeng!

Zeng had a sad expression on his face telling he was serious.

Po was now suffering. Everyone had asked what was happening. Tigress spoke first.

Tigress: Po why are you crying?

Po: My dad, died as well.

Now everyone was feeling sad as Mr. Ping was really nice to them all and to mention the best chef in the Valley. He also touched the hearts of people in many way possible.

Viper: How did he die?

Po: Well from the letter he was suffering from a disease but it wasn't major. But what killed him was the worst way possible.

Monkey: Well?

Po: It was Uchiha Madara.

Everyone had gasped as that man had gone too far. Who could he strike next? Everyone thought it would be Master Shifu since he excelled at his training.

Shifu: Jocko said that we should still go to the Sacred Place, it is the only way we will be able to beat Madara. We should honor his last wish. Everyone nodded. But then 78 appeared in their subconscious.

Everyone: 78!

Shifu: Thank the gods you are here, what should we do.

78: You all should believe what your heart tells you. But if it was up to me though, I would still continue the path that leads me until I choose to go a different way. My time is almost up. Shifu, I entrust you with my sword. Take Care. Then, 78 left.

Mantis: Well what should we do?

Shifu: We go down the path that leads us until we decide a different route.

End of Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Origins of the Masters

Hello everyone, how are you today, I am feeling fine as the gang is going to travel to the Sacred Place. Enjoy and review down below.

I don't own KFP or Naruto, just OC. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: Origins of the Masters;

As the gang travels to the Sacred Place they stop to rest at the place the Great Senju once trained, the Emergence Forest where isn't far from the place. Only about a day's walk but they were really tired so they decided to go to bed as soon as they got there. The next morning, Shifu decided to speak to his students to go where Jocko had instructed.

Shifu: Students, we will be at the Sacred Place within a day's notice. The note Jocko had written had told them to meet the person at his old home. Any questions?

Monkey: Will there be food there? I am starving.

Shifu: Master Monkey we will eat as soon as we get there. Any others?

Tigress: Where his is old home?

Shifu: Well he used to live up at that palace you see above me.

Po: We have to climb that?!

Shifu: Po, his steps are only 500 while ours is 1000. But I wonder how he so fast as they walked to the Palace.

?: Well, Sensei Hashirama, made both 78 and Jocko run up these steps and down 20 times while carrying 100 pounds of boulders on their arms and feet.

Shifu: Master Eagle, from the Shadow Palace.

Eagle: Yes it is an honor to meet you all. Although I am sorry for both of my Masters that have passed.

Po: I remember Jocko, but who was the other? Then Eagle started to shed a tear. Shifu and the others hit Po in the face.

Po: Owwwww. What was that for?

Shifu: You know exactly why. Sorry Eagle for my student.

Eagle: It is ok. So I see you have read Jocko's note. Follow me. Everyone followed and admired artifacts. But Eagle stopped in the center of the room and motioned for everyone to get into lotus position.

Eagle: As you know, 78 passed his sword of Shiker to Jocko, but then Jocko passed who gave it to you Shifu. But getting the sword out is almost impossible.

Mantis: How do we get it?

Eagle: All of us will have to use all our skills to get the skills. We have to meditate and then our mind and body will be transported to Shiker's Shrine were the sword is held. But 78 took precautions in case someone tried to get his sword. He put a bunch of guards who are stronger than me, but not Jocko. There was only two ways to get it. 1) Get 78, Hashirama, or Jocko to get the sword, or 2) Have the new furious five, grandmaster, and dragon warrior to use the ThunderGod Seal of Elements.

Shifu: But that is a seal that is really strong and almost cannot be beat.

Crane: What do we do?

Eagle: I just remembered something, I will be right back. Eagle rushed down to the last known scroll 78 wrote to say how to defeat the Seal, but only allowed him, Jocko, Eagle, and his master to know. He came back with scroll in his talons.

Po: So that is the scroll that is going to help us?

Eagle: Yes it is the last known scroll he wrote in case someone special needed the sword. He then opened up the scroll and told,that nobody had even read it except for 78. Then he opened it and it was shocking of what they had to do. They had to make a Yin-Yang Seal in order to counter the seal that 78 made.

Shifu: That is a Seal that only Oogway and Hashirama could do. It is near impossible. Just then the ghosts of Jocko and 78 appeared.

Jocko: Hello everyone.

Everyone: Jocko!

78: I see you are trying to get my sword to use the Yin-Yang seal to get past my seal. Well let me explain how to do the seal. But it requires only TWO people to do it. The person entrusted the sword with a family member. And as I have heard, Shifu is now inherited it. So Shifu and Tigress, here is how the seal works.

End of Chapter. I will see you guys a next time.


	9. Chapter 9: The Void

Hello everyone, this is chapter 9 hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own KFP or Naruto, just OC.

Chapter 9: The void

As Jocko and 78 explained on how the seal worked, Shifu and Tigress went into the void whilst Jocko and 78 have returned to the afterlife. Shifu and Tigress now had to fight a rhino and a wolf as they needed to get past them to get the sword.

Shifu: Let us past, we need that sword.

Rhino: No, see we get paid for this. Unless Jocko and 78 are dead, we won't leave this spot. Shifu and Tigress smirked as they knew what happened but they wanted to have a fight. So first they would fight the two then tell them that both are dead.

Tigress: Ok, if you want a fight you got one.

Rhino: I got Shifu, you get the Kitty.

Tigress: What did you call me?!

Wolf: Whatever, let us just fight.

As they all rushed to each other, Rhino decided to throw punches and kicks all around to Shifu, but couldn't as Shifu was now way to fast. Wolf decided to throw some knives at Tigress, but she deflects them easily. But then Wolf has came up with a plan.

Wolf: Ok, we surrender. You can have the sword.

Tigress and Shifu were confused, but they decided to go for the sword. But Wolf wanted this to happen as he rushed both of them completely unaware. But Shifu and Tigress knew this and decided to play along until they got to the sword. Tigress then turned around and stopped Wolf, then Shifu got the sword. Rhino then was surprised.

Rhino: But how?

Tigress: We knew what your plan was and it actually helped. Oh yeah, Jocko and 78 died a couple months back.

Rhino: Dang, well I guess I am out of here, good luck with Madara.

Then Tigress and Shifu came back with the sword only to find everybody hurt in some way.

Shifu: What happened here?!

Po then pointed to see that Eagle had done this. 78 wouldn't like that his friend would betray him.

Shifu: How could you?

Eagle: Well it was easy, all I wanted was that sword, so I played with both Jocko and 78 to get what I wanted, and they didn't even know, what idiots.

?: Actually we knew from the start.

Then everyone saw both Jocko and 78 both ALIVE.

Crane: Uh, how did you survive?

78: Oh no, God just gave us a second chance. But for you my old friend, I am sorry for this but, then came over to eagle and killed him. I am sorry, rest in peace.

Jocko: Well, we might as well get going to Final Valley. Once we get near we will come up with a plan.

Everyone nodded then head out.

End of Chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Nearing the Valley

Hello everyone, nice to see you. Hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own KFP or Naruto just OC.

Chapter 10: Nearing Final Valley

As everyone headed out for the Valley, they needed a plan to stop Madara. Luckily, everyone called who was skilled at fighting. Jocko called his training academy to meet them, Shifu called Masters Ox, Croc, Chao. And 78 called his friend, Damien to help. Shifu spoke first.

Shifu: So, who is going to attack who?

Jocko: Just a thought, we go with our team together to take on Madara's army. I had heard that he has flanks surrounding the Valley. I am thinking that Shifu, Ox, Croc, and Chao should be able to do the first push, then we send out me and my training academy to send as back up, next we send Po and the Furious Five to the other side of the Valley to take the brigade over there, lastly, we send 78 and Damien to head over to Madara and Obito.

Monkey: That sounds promising.

Viper: Yeah, i can agree on that.

Shifu: Are you sure this strategy will work?

Jocko: I am 50% positive that it will work. Once you have defeated a brigade, go help others to their brigades, then we will head to 78's position and back him up and I am sure that he will have a few tricks up his sleeve.

78: Not to ruin the moment but we are at the spot.

As soon as we got there, they saw Masters Ox, Croc, Chao. Jocko's training force, and 78's friend Damien.

Ox: So what is the plan?

Jocko: Basically, you will attack with Shifu, Croc, and Chao on this side of the Valley, then we will send me and my training force to back you up, while Po and the Five will go on the other side of the valley to stop that flank, finally, we send 78 and Damien to the core, Madara and Obito. I also said that as soon as you get done with your brigade, help others, once that is done, we will help 78 and Damien with Madara. Agreed?

Everyone: Agreed.

So they weren't at the Valley yet, so they decided to rest.

Meanwhile with Madara,

Madara: How is it all going? Are we ready?

Obito: Yes, preparations are almost complete, the army is flanking the Valley as we speak.

Madara: Yes, I will finally have revenge on those two Assassins. Let us begin.

End of Chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: Battle Wounds

Hello everyone, the fight is just about to begin. Hope you like it. Using all my imagination for this one. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own KFP or Naruto, just OC.

Chapter 11: Battle Wounds

As now they reached the Valley, they decided to put their plan into motion. Since Jocko was going to say something Italian at the end, he taught them all some foreign language just in case. Jocko then started up his speech.

Jocko: My brothers and sisters, I want to say first that thank you for joining the battle to end this mutiny at all costs. I also want to say that we all will win here today. Maybe some battle wounds here and there, but that doesn't matter right now. Right now, we focus on one target, Madara Uchiha. That man has caused a lot of crud once he arrived but no more. We fight for the Valley of Peace, no we fight for the world. If my name wasn't Jocko X Wade, then who am I then. We will win here now and forever. Now say it with me. Everyone then spoke with Jocko now.

Everyone: Everything is permitted, nothing is true, we fight in the dark to serve the light, we are Assassins.

Jocko: Thank you everyone, now we fought in the shadows, now we fight in the light. Are you with me?

Everyone: Yes!

Jocko: Now, "Vittoria Agli Assassini!" (Means "Victory to the Assassins")

Now the fight had begun.

As now, Shifu and his force would be attacking the left flank. According to Jocko, there were two flanks, left and right. Shifu and Jocko took the left, while Po and the Five would take the right. The right was weaker than the left. But they would all attack indifferently. As soon Shifu had gotten throught the first wall, Jocko would then come out and help them. Meanwhile, as soon as Jocko came out, Po and his squad would come out at the same time. Then, once the coast were fighting, 78 and Damien would rush the middle and go and face Madara. Here we go.

Shifu: Ok, 3. 2. 1. Now! They then rushed out to attack the first wall. Shifu and his squad did tremendously, then a few minutes later, Jocko would come out with his team.

Shifu: Lightning Release: Kirin. Shifu then raised his hand, then slammed it down and got most of the first wall down, maybe the second.

Chao: Wow Shifu, I never knew you could do that! I knew you were training with a newcomer, but I didn't expect this.

Shifu: Thank you, Master Chao.

Chao: The pleasure is all mine, but out of curiosity, where did you get that sword? It seems so familiar.

Shifu: I had got it from Shiker's Shrine, 78's Legendary Sword.

Chao: Shifu, my power cannot comphrend of what has happened. That sword holds immense power, can you handle it?

Shifu: Jealous? Because if you are, then no.

Chao: Ok you caught me, now lets finish these guys off.

Ox: Yeah let's do it OW! He then got stabbed in the shoulder.

Croc: Ox! He then came over and spin kicked the guy in the face, then threw him over to the wall.

Croc: Are you Ok?

Ox: Don't worry, I am fine. Just then, Jocko and his squad came out.

Jocko: Let's go my students show them what you have learned. Then he stops over to Ox.

Jocko: Here let me help. Then takes the arrow out of his shoulder, then bandages it, then heals it.

Jocko: Better?

Ox: Yes, thank you brother, now, let's go finish things. Jocko nodded.

Meanwhile at the other side...

Po: Jocko has now launched his squad, it is our turn.

Mantis: Let's do this!

Everyone: Yeah. They then jumped out of their spot and started attacking.

Crane: Wind Release: Wings of Justice. (With the added power of Wind Release with the Wings, that attack is a lot stronger.) Then a gust of wind came out and knocked out half of the first wall. After that, Crane and Mantis decided to combine a move they had been working on.

Crane: Wind Release: Tornado of a Thousand Winds.

Mantis: Lightning Release: Spinning Thunder Storm.

Crane, Mantis: Thunder Tornado: Spinning Hurricane. Then, a HUGE Thunder Hurricane while spinning appeared knocked out the first and second wall, while majorly damaging the third.

Crane: We finally did it!

Po: That was Awesome! You got to teach me that!

Tigress: That was pretty hardcore.(Ring any bells)

Everyone finally got to their final wall, where 78 and Damien were now approaching their targets.

Obito: Ah, they finally arrived, my two best buds, 78 and Damien.

Damien: Nice to see you too.

Madara: Now that is out of the way, I like to show you all something. Madara then changed to his Rinnegan.

78: Oh no! Damien, use the Mind Transfer Telepathy to tell everyone to get out of here!

Damien: No, I am not leaving you! I can't lose you man!

78: It is alright, even though. I will pass, tell my family I loved them.

Damien: I understand. He then got to a place to use the jutsu, not before glancing at his best friend going up there to stop Shattered Heaven. He then said three words. Rest In Peace.

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12: Requiescat In Pace

Hello everyone, doing fine? I am doing fine as this new chapter comes out. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Don't own KFP or Naruto, just OC.

Chapter 12: Requiescat In Pace;

As Damien had looked up to see his best friend go to stop Shattered Heaven, he had also told everyone to get the heck out of here. Damien then used the Mind Telepathic Jutsu to tell everyone.

Damien to everyone: Hello, can you guys here me?

Jocko: Damien? Why are you using the Mind Telepathy? You only use that in an emergency, what's up?

(Just a reminder, everyone in the jutsu can hear what the people are saying.)

Damien: Just first look up. Everyone then looked up and shocked them. Two huge boulders were coming down one on top, one on bottom. But what shocked them even more is that a familiar Assassin decided to go stop it.

Jocko: So he is then, isn't he. We must get out of here.

Po: What are you saying?! We can help him, right.

Everyone but Jocko and Damien: Right!

Jocko: No! We have to. I had only seen this once. Madara's Shattered Heaven will destroy this land WITH anything around it in an 10 mile radius.

Everyone: WHAT!

Jocko: I'm afraid so. And there was only a few jutsu that could stop it. One of it is that 78 possess.

Shifu: Do you know what it is?

Jocko: Yes, the Thunder Five Finger Death Strike.

Damien was in awe as that was a move that only the Third Raikage could make.

Tigress: Yes but how does that sacrifice one's life?

Jocko: There is two parts to your case. 1) is because of Madara's jutsu. It explodes with the other boulder backing it up, causing catastrophic damage which will highly affect us all. 2) He is also using the Reaper Death Seal along with the Twin Thunder Five.

Shifu: I have heard of that from the studies. The Reaper Death Seal would seal anything at the cost of one's own life. While the Twin Thunder Five was where someone would actually maculate a form of your own self. Unlike the Shadow Cloning, it is like fission. Unlike Fission, your body is not weakened at all, if you knew how to properly wield that power.

Damien: I had just received a message from 78, after I have destroyed Shattered Heaven, be on your most guard yet, use all your skills to the fullest. Jocko knew where Damien was going on this.

Damien: He also said that Madara will unleash something called the Ultimate Susanoo?

Jocko: Oh no, this is terribly bad.

Shifu: Why, what is wrong?

Jocko: Because, the Ultimate Susanoo is not what you would think. Hashirama was lucky to beat it if not for his Sage Mode with his Ten Weapon Summoning.

Shifu: Well what do we do?

Jocko: *sigh* We will have to retreat for now. I know what you are all thinking but we cannot defeat the Susanoo with just we have learned. We will have to do what has never done before.

Everyone: What is it?

Jocko: We will have to ALL learn Sage Mode AND Shifu and I will have to learn the Ten Weapon Summoning.

Everyone: I guess your right.

Jocko: I have never ran away from a fight before though. Unless if it was as this magnitude of a

level. But we have to do split training. First we learn Sage Mode, then we HAVE to master it. After that, Shifu and I learn the Ten Weapon Summoning. Finally, we kick Madara's butt, agreed?

Everyone: Agreed.

Damien: Not to spoil the moment, but we have to get out of here. After Damien said that, they were running as fast as they could.

End of Chapter.

Hope you enjoyed. Next time: MORE Training. Isn't training fun? Have a laugh about it in the review box down below. And if you don't, I don't know what to do...


	13. Chapter 13: Training and Tales

Hello everyone, I am back with Chapter 13. Sorry for the constant death of 78 but that his how I intended it. Anyway, I will start another fic soon including 78. Can't tell anymore. On with the Story.

Disclaimer: I don't own KFP or Naruto, just OC.

Chapter 13: More Training

As they all retreated from the land that is still Final Valley, they had lost someone crucial into perfecting Sage Mode, 78. You see, Hashirama found him first before and started training him. Next, once 78 had mastered almost every move Hashirama gave him, he started to train him in the arts of senjutsu(Sage Mode). Finally, 78 had mastered Sage Mode. Sensei told him to teach it to the new generation as he sensed that Madara would come during that time. Flashback ends.(Sorry, forgot to tell you, that was a past memory.)

Present;

Jocko: Concentrate and master your chakra within yourself to reach activation. If you have Inner Peace, you will achieve it quicker. Now as I said before we would do split training. Some of my students are coming here to help. They have activated Sage Mode and almost master it. So that is why I would do split training, more efficiency, more progress.

Shifu: Ah, I understand.

Jocko: But, even if you unlock Sage Mode, you will need the Elemental Staffs.

Po: I know that is a legend come true, but aren't there only four?

Jocko: Yes Po I am aware of that considering I had wielded one myself. I brought them with me.

Viper: How did you manage to hide them? And how come when we saw you, you didn't have anything?

Jocko: I have a house close to here remember. I told you all that when we first met.

Now Viper looks embarrassed for her memory.

Crane: Don't worry, we all forget.

Viper: Thank you.

Crane: Don't mention it.

Jocko: Anyways, the four staffs will be used by Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey.

Po: Wait a minute, if they are using the staffs, then what do me, Tigress, and Shifu get?

Jocko: Everyone, follow me.

Jocko then took everyone to his house.

Monkey: Not a bad place.

Tigress then saw some memorabilia that looked tiger.

Tigress: Um, Jocko, what is this?

Jocko: That is interesting. But of course I want all you to hear this story.

Everyone sat down in the living room while Jocko got some tea and then told the legend.

Jocko: Tigress, as you know your parents would think are dead. Well there is news. Bad one is that at least one of your parents had died. Tigress was then shedding a tear.

Tigress: Do you know who it was?

Jocko: It was your father. He was a good man. In fact let me tell you something that only Shifu and Oogway have heard of.

Shifu: How could... Wait a minute you don't mean!

Jocko: Yes, Tigress your father, was part of the Origins Leader Group.

Tigress: Not to sound dumb, but what is that?

Shifu: The OLG was at most the top secretive group among China. Your father was second in command after Jocko.

Jocko: Yes, I had saved his life once. He then gave me that to remember his passing, then told me to give it to you.

Tigress: How did he die?

Shifu: I can explain that, because I was there. I was assigned a mission from Master Oogway telling that strange activity was going around West Site. I had then recognized it was your father. He was saving someone he got them out. But I was too foolish to realize that I was crushed by a ton of boulders, signing that a rockslide would happen. I was too weak and your father didn't have to, but he had saved my life, unfortunately he wasn't so lucky. The rockslide had come at the right place at the right time. But right before he died he said, "take care of my daughter".

Jocko: Yes. He really was a good man, which brings to me what I was going to tell you about two things.

Tigress: Let me guess, my mom is dead too right?

Jocko: Actually no, if you would follow me down to the cave. The cave was one of the most secret places to act from the OLG.

Jocko: Tigress, I had told you at least one of your parents was dead, but I had never said the other one did.

Tigress: You mean...

Jocko: Yes, come out, Shira.

?: What do you need Grandmaster, *gasp*. You mean when that time came.

Jocko: Yes Shira, please go comfort her. Shira then walked over to Tigress.

Shira: Tigress, honey, is that you?

Tigress: Mom? It is you! Then Tigress and Shira gave a comforting hug. Jocko smiled at this.

Jocko: Which brings me to my second thing. You all, Tigress, Shira, Shifu. You now share the bond of love. And to give you this? The three shocked at the sight, 78's Hidden Blade Collection.

Shifu: I never knew that 78 was the Blade Master?

Jocko: He was. In a counter to me able to the Flying Raijin, he was able to use any type of weapon and mold it into a killer. But what he had above all was his hidden blades. And he wanted you to have his three most prized blades that only used by bond. The Dreaded Deagle, Flinn the Reaper, and the most powerful, Grinding Cherry.

Jocko then gave Deagle to to Shifu, Flinn to Shira, and Cherry to Tigress.

Shira, Shifu, Tigress: We are honored.

Jocko: Now Po, please tell me you won't break this one.

Po: I promise.

Everyone then walked deeper into the basement, what they found was astonishing.

Jocko: This was a most prized possession in all of what I had seen. This was owned by the Sensei himself. His most bloody sword yet, Himoto Slasher. The sword had unknown power which could only be controlled by Hashirama or ONE of the descendants.

Po: What makes you think that I could hold that?

Jocko: I looked at Sensei's family tree. And figured a blank spot that looked like your last name, Ping. I had met with your father and I had him hold the sword. He almost controlled it but it almost got control of him. I stopped it, which made me thinking that you were Po Ping. Now let me see if my suspicions are true. Jocko then picks up the sword and hands it to Po. Po held the sword and felt his Inner Peace growing stronger. Jocko's suspicions were confirmed.

Jocko: Po, you are the direct descendant of Sensei. You are the next Sage of Jade.


	14. Chapter 14: Sages Unite!

Hello everyone, New chapter. I think 2-3 more chapters on this. Then a break, but not too long of one. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own KFP or Naruto. Just OC.

Chapter 14: Sages United.

As Po was named the next Sage of Jade, he had also received Himoto Slasher, a sword once held by the Great Senju. Po was really honored for this. Jocko then lead everyone to were the Elemental Staffs were.

Shifu: Wow! When was this advanced technologies invented?

Jocko: To answer that, I had invented these in 1607.

Shifu: It is not that long away.

Jocko: You are right, but I will have to tell you all an important story later. We must learn the Senjutsu training fast and swiftly.

Time Skip...

Jocko kept training everyone until finally he saw a white Crane get the markings of Senjutsu.

Jocko: Everyone, come. Everyone came to in a line.

Viper: What is the problem?

Jocko: Oh nothing but do you remember the signs of when Senjutsu appears?

Everyone: Yes.

Jocko: Well look at Crane's face.

Everyone then looked at Crane's face and saw the Senjutsu markings over his face.

Po: Oh, my, Gosh, this is so awesome!

Shifu: Good job Master Crane.

Crane: So how does this work?

Jocko: Test out the Wings of Justice on those dummies.

Crane: Wind Release: Wings of Justice! But what Crane and everyone else saw was that Crane's Wings had now created a triple tornado wind split.

Crane: Wow! Hey, look at Viper's face!

Everyone looked at Viper's face and saw she had markings as well.

Viper: Wow, hey look, everyone else has the markings as well.

Jocko: As I suspected, we would either have to wait or come.

Monkey: What does that mean?

Shifu: It means we would've had to wait three months of this, or have happen to all of us indifferently.

Jocko: As I have gave you all the weapons, they will now be in the Ten Weapon Summoning. And they will also correspond with your Senjutsu.

Po: Can we have our stuff then?

Jocko: Sorry Po, I cannot give you your stuff now, which reminds me, Shifu, Shira,ccome with me. Jocko then lead them into the Hall of Heroes.

Shifu: So it is now.

Jocko: Yes. Shifu, Shira, and Jocko then pulled out the Heaven, Earth, and Peace Scrolls.

J, Sh, S: Summoning: Ten Weapon Scroll. Then a Scroll with Ten Markings appeared.

Shifu: What do we do now?

Jocko: Meditate.

Shira: Why?

Jocko: You will see.

They all began to meditate. They all found themselves within the plane. Jocko then motioned them to follow. They all soon came across a bright light with a lock around it.

Shira: How do you open up THAT!

Jocko then did a bunch of hands sings faster than a blur.

Jocko: Granted Spirit Charge: Release of Enlightenment!

The Seal then came undone then back to reality.

They all began to wake up, now finding the Elemental Staffs, Hidden Blades, Slasher, and The Two Blades of Justice.

Shifu: Should we tell the others?

Jocko: Not until morning. But I would like them to go to bed earlier than later. As soon as you step into the training hall, please tell them to eat dinner then to bed.

Shira: Isn't a bit early?

Jocko: They will need all the rest they can get. Now, we have more pressing matters to attend too.

End of Chapter.


	15. Chapter 15: Bloodshed

Hello everyone, I will try and make these last two to three chapters the longests. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own KFP or Naruto, just OC

Chapter 15: Bloodshed

Morning rose as the three elders arrived at the barracks hall, waiting for their students to wake. Then, goooooong!

Everyone: Good Morning Masters!

Jocko: Hello everyone. Nice to see you. Now as for today, do your final sets of training. But I will not be instructing it or supervising it as I have pressing matters to attend to. If you need me, I will be up at the Wu Dan Mountains. And with that, Jocko teleported out.

Mantis: Why does he have to go up there?

Shifu: As for the first time, I don't know. Anyways, me and Shira will have breakfast with you all and I have something to tell you once we get there.

Everyone then got to the kitchen where Po was making his still famous, Secret Ingredient Soup. Shifu then started to tell everyone what he needed to tell. Po then passed down the bowls to everyone and started up the conversation with Shifu.

Shifu: Students and Shira, I have realized why Jocko has gone up to the Wu Dan Mountains. He has gone up there to speak with Oogway, Hashirama, and 78.

Tigress: Why would he need to go up there?

Shifu: He needed to go to the highest point within the vicinity of the Valley of Peace. But I do not know the actual purpose he has speaking with them, but if it is all three, then it must be important. As Shifu said that, everyone finished and went to training.

Wu Dan Mountains...

Jocko was in the deepest meditation trance ever trying to connect with the three wisemen. When finally established a connection, he only saw two eldest people sitting there, Oogway and Hashirama.

Jocko: Great Masters, where is 78?

Oogway: You will learn in do time, young one. (Remember, Oogway is a thousand years old.)

Hashirama: Yes. You will learn. I have foreseen that you need the others to do my signature style.

Oogway: I had finally understood of what you and the young ones did after all this time I did not forsee. And I have seen your style, very impressive.

Jocko: I really do need to teach them though.

Hashirama: Ah, but you see, they have learned it already, but don't know how to unlock it.

Jocko: What do you mean Master? They haven't seen it in action.

Oogway: Now you are sounding the dumb one among all of them, child. You see, it was like Inner Peace. You have it, but you don't.

Jocko: I really can't comprehend this?

Hashirama: What he is saying is that, you have the firepower, but don't know how to use it.

Jocko: I finally see, curse myself.

Oogway: But just had you said yourself, do not be negative about a loss, but feel positive of a win.

Hashirama: Indeed. All you need to do is teach them how to do it. And remember, Madara will either come to you, or you come to him. Either way, you play into his hands.

Jocko: But maybe that is what you want to happen.

All: As we see it fit.

Back in the training hall...

Po: This is still a bit hard, trying to perfect the Slashing Frenzy.

Shifu: From what I had heard, you must let the sword become one.

Po: But HOW!

?: Po, even though I am old, I can still hear.

Everyone then see Jocko coming down the hall.

Monkey: So what did you find out?

Shifu: Master Monkey, please... but got interrupted.

Jocko: Shifu, remember what I had said before.

Shifu: Sorry. So what did you learn.

Jocko: Well from what both Masters said,

Viper: Wait a minute, you said you were communicating with three, who was it?

Jocko: It was 78. They said I would learn in due time I would know of his location. Anyways, I went there saying that I would have to tell you this style of release that was known as the strongest.

Po: And what was it? I bet it was awesome. Everyone except Jocko rolled their eyes.

Jocko: Actually, it was awesome. But first, you must combine the Earth and Water Elements. Shira, Shifu, if we please. Both nodded.

S, J, Sh: Ten Weapon Summoning! Then, all the weapons that were given to all had summoned.

Viper: So you mastered the Ten Weapon Summoning. Great.

Monkey: Wait a minute, if there was 8 given to us, how could there be two?

Jocko: What, you didn't think I wouldn't pack my own two best in there too.

Mantis: What a surprise, said sarcastically. Jocko smirked at this as he forgot all about his hearing.

Jocko: Ok, who wants to see a "sparring" match.

Tigress: This is going to be good.

Po: Awesome.

Shifu: Surprisingly, I would like to see one.

Shira: Yeah, I want to see what you got, Grandmaster.

Jocko: Ok, I pick, hmm, who should I pick. Of course, everyone was bit nervous, considering Jocko was stronger then them all.

Jocko: Ok, I pick, Mantis.

Mantis: Why me?

Jocko: I told you before, even though I am old, I can still hear.

Po: Oh burn!

Jocko: Speaking of which, you guys decide of what style I should use, like, one, all, or none. And Mantis, you can use all you have even the Staff.

Shifu: How about Jocko, you use Wind and Fire.

Jocko: Good choice, any others?

Tigress: How about all?

Po: Earth?

Viper: Water and Lightning?

Shira: Water, Fire, and Earth.

Monkey: Fire, Earth, Wind, and Lightning.

Jocko: All good choices. But the one I am doing is Tigress's choice.

Shifu: Let the fight, begin. He then snapped his fingers.

Mantis started off doing,

Mantis: Lightning Release: Kirin. He then raised his pincer up and slammed it to the ground. But Jocko was too fast for it and ended up knocking Mantis into a wall.

Mantis: Ow, ok, Lightning Release: Ligor Bomb!

Mantis then was almost as fast as Jocko as nobody had seen him go that fast. Unfortunately, he was running straight at Jocko, in which he did one of his moves.

Jocko: Fire Release: Triple Tornado Fire!

Also unfortunate for Mantis, he got it straight in the face by the own pressure of how fast he was going and the fire tornado.

Mantis: Owwww! That is it! Mantis then decided to go for the KILL blow. Jocko noticed this and sadly, he sighed and let the punishment come toward him.

Mantis: Chidori Blade! Mantis then had his blade up in lightning and ran at Jocko which didn't move. Shifu noticed this and began to wonder.

Shifu: Why isn't he moving? Then he looked into his eyes and saw pain and hurt as he failed a student. He had heard from 78 before death that if Jocko failed a student, he would take their most powerful jutsu and take it FULL force. Once Jocko had failed a student and it almost killed him. But he couldn't intervene. Mantis was soon near Jocko's chest as he placed both of his pincers right into his abdomen. Everyone was shocked with fear as Mantis, their lovable friend, had struck the one who taught them this.

Tigress: What are you doing! Stop!

Shifu: Stop this at once!

Viper: You are hurting him!

Po: This is not awesome!

Mantis then stopped and realized what he had just done. Jocko had expected this and then went into a coma.

Everyone then rushed by his aide and saw a deep gash in his stomach where he was bleeding out fast. Shifu checked his pulse and said it was fine that he was just in a coma and didn't know how long he would be out. Everyone then carried him down to the infirmary and waited.

End of Chapter


	16. Chapter 16: Apologies and Lights

Hello, short summary here. 3 more after this hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own KFP or Naruto, just OC.

Chapter 16: Apologies and Lights

While waiting in the infirmary, everyone _was_ furious with Mantis.

Po: How could you do this? I thought you were my brother?

Mantis: But I am

Tigress: Buddy? Ok _buddy, _then why did you strike Jocko, huh?

Crane: Yeah, why did you?

Mantis: I didn't know he was just going to stand there.

Po: Which why would he stand there? He could've dodged that without even trying.

Shifu: I know why.

Crane: Will you please tell us, Master? We would like to help Jocko.

Shifu: Well from what I heard with 78, if he or Jocko opened up an academy for ninjitsu or any other arts, in which they both did, made a pledge. That if they had failed a student, they would take the most powerful move the student had and just stand there, taking it full force. 78 said they had both failed one of their best students. In result, they had almost died. But if I had saw more pain ever in his eyes then I had seen. Well, I had came up with that he hadn't failed only his student, he felt like he had failed who had he known.

Viper: Why would he think that?

Shifu: I think that he had failed his family, friends, us, his Mentor, and everyone else when he fought Mantis. That whenever he was kicking you around made him feel that he needed to take full force of what was given to him. All the pain, sorrow, sadness, that was the pledge that both 78 and Jocko took, a burden.

Po: But we would never think of him like that! I think like me, even though he was here a short time, he changed us all in some way. He is like another me, only a bit different.

Shifu: I never thought I would be saying this, but I agree Panda. He had changed our lives in some ways. Even though we were risking ours, it felt good to look over and see familiar faces, knowing that we would win.

Tigress: Yeah, it almost feels like when Po defeated both Tai-Lung and Shen. We had all felt closure at those times. But then, they had hear singing outside. And realized it was Jocko. He was out of a coma and feeling well, but they wanted to hear this song.

Jocko:

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_

_See the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

_"Now the old king is dead" "Long live the king"_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles still stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells ringing_

_Roman cavalry are singing_

_ Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Never an honest word_

_That was when I ruled the world_

_Song end. ( I know that wasn't the full song, but. I don't really have time.)_

Everyone was shedding tears of that song.

Tigress: That was beautiful.

Po: Awesome.

Shifu: Amazing, I never knew.

Jocko: *sigh* It wasn't a song I hadn't heard in a long time. It was the song me and 78 sang at Sensei's funeral.

Viper: We are sorry.

Po: Yeah, but why would you think that?

Jocko: That I had a vision, where we fight Madara, and only me, Po, and Tigress were able to fight because the rest were unconscious. And I knew I would also fail all as I have made many wrongs that I should've righted. But all I have done is brought more wrong in to this and for this, I am sorry.

Shifu: No, if a stranger had come for us in need, then it must be important no matter how little or how big.

Tigress: He is right, we do it no matter what. Even though this is one of the hardest battles we have fought, we are glad to have fought it with you.

Jocko: Thank you everyone. And for this I would like to repay it.

Viper: Please don't, you have done enough.

Jocko: No, I would like to repay you with a family member.

Monkey: Do you mean we are gaining a new one?

Jocko: More like gaining an old one.

Shifu: What do you mean?

Jocko: Po, will you please show me to your father's grave.

Po then led the others to the basement of the noodle shop, which where is father's tombstone and grave lay.

Jocko: I will now dig him up.

Po: NO, I will not let you dishonor my father's grave!

Jocko: Please. Just let me.

Po: Ok, but if you do anything rash, I will not hesitate to kill you.

Tigress: Po! How could you say that!

Jocko: No, this is his father. He then digs up his father and sees his body right there. After, he releases his chakra and his putting it in his.

Shifu: No, no, you are doing that!

Jocko: Don't worry Shifu, I will only give him half of my life, before he had the disease and when he was best at his cooking but doesn't have amnesia.

Po: Thank you, Jocko.

Jocko: It is fine. It is the least I can do.

And with that, Mr. Ping rose to life.

Mr. Ping: Po!

Po: Dad, is that you?

Mr. Ping: Who do you think I am?

Po then rushes over to his father and hugs him.

Po: Dad, I missed you so much.

Mr. Ping: So did I son. And thank you Mr. Jocko for doing this all to my family.

Jocko: No problem Mr. Ping. And also, would you like me to teach you the exact same stuff that I have taught your son?

Mr. Ping: But I don't have experience in anything you do.

Jocko: But I have seen you with a knife. I can show you how to defeat an enemy in a flash just by holding your cleaver out.

Mr. Ping: If I can protect my son, then I would be honored.

Shifu: Wait, does this mean?

Jocko: Yes Shifu, a new generation has formed and. I have taught everyone you know and trust my stuff. It will all depend on love and power, we will set out for Final Valley in three days to get prepared and rested.

End of chapter


	17. Chapter 17: Fights for Days

Hello everyone, so psyched for this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own KFP or Naruto, just OC

Chapter 17: Fights for Days

As Jocko had taught everyone they trusted his skills, they had set out for Final Valley. With an army of skilled warriors down to just plain villagers, they needed a win here and now. They had stopped near the place where they came up with a plan the first time, now they needed a second.

Song: What is the plan, my love?

Jocko: I will first take suggestions then relay my own plan. We will take a 2 and 1 split plan and merge.

Croc: I say, we do the first plan, it worked great.

Jocko: But it seemed like Madara knew me and 78 weren't dead, which resulted in his death.

Monkey: How about we do a one-one fight. Because of what I had heard, there is enough for each.

Jocko: But Obito would've trained them to their fullest, they could be stronger than us and gang up.

Shifu: Well, what is your plan?

Jocko: I was thinking, since we are this huge family, I believe that we either attack as one, or attack as none.

Mantis: I like it, but how are we going to use all of our power into this?

Jocko: Well, we could have to split, but we have to make sure me, Shifu, Shira, Po, and Tigress don't get seperated because of the Sage Modes and the Ten Weapon Summoning. Oh an which reminds me, everyone, unlock your Sage Modes and Shifu, Shira.

Everyone unlocked Sage Mode and Shifu, Shira, and Jocko did the Ten Weapon Summoning.

Pig: So those are the weapons that they will be using, impressive.

Jocko: Thanks. Remember, we act the first plan, but we fight as one. Use everything you have. Help, conquer, and win. And we go out to fight as one, as a family, to not only fight for China, but the whole world. Are you with me?!

Everyone: Yeah!

Jocko: Vittoria Agli Assassini!

They all then rushed to the battlefield where a large Susannoo was expecting them.

Jocko: You've already released it?

Madara: I don't need an army, all I need is the ultimate power of the Six Paths.

Jocko: I won't let you have it!

Obito: Is that so! So be it. Summoning: Gedo Statue!

Mantis: What is that thing!

Chao: Watch out, he is going to strike. As Madara struck down his sword, many were injured, including Shifu, but not majorly.

Shifu: I am fine!

Tigress: No father, we must get you to safety.

Shifu: I am fine my daughter, just listen to Jocko, he will guide us through this.

As the duo ran back for cover, Madara had unleashed...

Jocko: Everyone, take cover!

Everyone went for cover as Madara had unleashed the Yasaka Magatama.

Madara: How do you like this, as the Susannoo had unleashed big shuriken filled with explosions.

Obito: Kamui! A big swirly had gotten Po within it's grasp with Obito in it.

Everyone: Po!

Jocko: No! He will be fine, it was a destined battle, as they all went to fight the Susannoo.

Meanwhile in the dimensions...

Po: What, where am I?

Obito: Ha, you have been trained by him, and you don't know what this is?

Po: Whatever, as he pulled out Slasher and tried to strike Obito with it, but it seemed to pass through.

Po: What the heck?

Obito: Now, Mangekyo Sharingan!

As Po looked into that eye, he saw nothing he imagined, everyone dead in front of him, including Jocko and his beloved Tigress, who he tried to please in every way possible.

Po: No, this can't be! Please, stop!

Obito: I like this you a whole lot better, I mean your suffering, crying, all of the things, yet you are the almighty Dragon Warrior, a warrior destined to rival the great Kung Fu Master Oogway and apparently you are a direct descendant of Hashirama Senju, but this is what plagues your mind! Hahahaha.

Po: Stop! You know nothing.

Obito: I know nothing. Well I am certainly smarter than you. Well then, I will release you into the real world and see what happens there. He then releases Po from the dimension and Po sees nothing but a whole lot of dead bodies.

Po: What happened! He then saw his beloved, trying to fight the Susannoo, but she didn't see the sword almost come down on her.

Po: Tigress! He then remembered what Jocko said, "If you want to save, unlock your true potential", Po then did the unthinkable, he used the Flying Raijin to teleport to Tigress's side and took the sword head on, resulting in deep gashes.

Tigress: Po! No! Help! Jocko then heard this call for help and rushed over to see Po on the ground with a lot of blood loss.

Jocko: Oh crud. He then checked Po all over and said to Tigress,

Jocko: I am afraid he won't live.

Tigress: What, can't you do your healing.

Jocko: I am truly sorry as the only healing that could counter a heavy blow like that is my Sensei's unfortunately he is not here. Then he got a punch to the face.

Tigress: How could you! You failed us! We trusted you! Just then, Po's body went limp.

Tigress: Po, no! Don't die on me! This is your fault, pointing at Jocko.

Jocko: I know, which is why I will not be continuing on your journey. He then placed his hands on Po and released all of his chakra into him. Just then, everyone had rushed to the scene and was witnessing what had took place.

Shifu: What happened?

Tigress: It is all his fault?

Chao: What do you mean?

Tigress: Po saved my life, and Jocko doesn't even feel emotion into it.

Jocko: I am sorry, I knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't prevent it. I have more wronged then I did right. And for that, I am sorry.

Ox then saw the blue light from his hands and asked Shifu what was going on.

Ox: Shifu, what is he doing?

Shifu: He is going to bring Po back from the dead.

Ox: Wow!

Shifu: But there is a price to pay, to sacrifice your own life, he did it with Mr. Ping.

Ox: Wait a minute, how did he survive when he did that?

Shifu: He only did half of his life, but this looks like this is the end for him. He is putting all of his knowledge, strength, into Po, to defeat Madara, to right the ultimate wrong.

Jocko: I have known you all well, but please do this old man a favor.

Viper: Anything.

Jocko: Defeat, *gasp*, Madara. He then fell down, dead, while Po raised back up.

Tigress then hugged Po.

Tigress: Po, you're alive!

Po: Why wouldn't I be, but I feel a LOT stronger. And what happened to Jocko?

Shifu: He is dead Po, you were dead, but Jocko had used the Reanimation Ninjutsu to bring you back. To right the ultimate wrong.

Po: I can't believe he did that.

Viper: We know Po, but he said to win this battle for him.

Po: Then we will. Let's go.

Everyone: Right!


	18. Chapter 18: Author's Notes

**Hey guys and gals I would like to thank you all for viewing this story. I had gone over the view for this and over a 1000 view! I cannot believe that, thank you guys for this, I would've thought that like maybe 5-10 people would view this story for new content but nope, I had to be all wrong for this one! Just wow! I really never thought that amazing people would actually read all of this. I plan to keep on making these fics just for you guys. You have inspired me to keep on going. Heck, even one view would be enough to motivate me to do this because there is those special people who would actually do this. And just for that my next fic will be set after this story.**

**The story will be called Love Tips.**

**It is basically where Po is running out of ideas to please Tigress and is afraid that she might break up with him. But the ghost of Jocko decides to come down and give him some advice as he was apart of the Casanova Team, a team well, you know. What will happen? Will Jocko be able to motivate Po into a casanova, or will that be not enough.**

**Well that will be the next fic I will write, but the hints to the fic after that will be in the last chapter which Shifu finds a letter addressed to Jocko from 78 telling of where he was.**

**Well, that is the scoop for today and I would like to thank you all for the support and I wouls like nothing more than that and if someone famous in this kind of fics like Lady Shadow 92 (aka ShadowTeenGirl) I will bake a box of cookies in that honor. **

**That is all for today, thank you for the stay and I will see everyone here, in the next Chapter.**

**#YouGuysRock **


	19. Chapter 19: Vittoria Agli Assassini

Hello everyone, thanks for all the views on the story and I just want to thank you. Hope to enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own KFP or Naruto, just OC. Oh and that song Jocko was singing in chapter 16 was Viva La Vida by Coldplay

Chapter 19: Vittoria Agli Assassini!

As Jocko died a few moments ago, the gang decides to make their final stand against the duo.

Madara: Aww, Jocko leave you all by yourself.

Po: Just shut up!

Obito: Now that is no way to talk to your elders. But then Shifu had remembered a move Jocko had taught to Chao, him, and Ox.

Shifu: Chao, Ox, Three-Way Deadlock!

Chao and Ox nodded and started the summoning.

Chao: Summoning: Lazarus Vrill

Ox: Summoning: Charging Ryu

Shifu: Summoning: Panzer Drake

Po: I never thought I would see the Three-Way Deadlock again.

Mantis: Wait a minute, how do you know what this is?

Po: Remember when Jocko did the Reanimation, well he gave me all his strength and wisdom and apparently, he was part of the original Deadlock.

Tigress: Wow, that will just make me love you more. Po blushed at this comment.

Po: Now, lets do this.

Po pulled out Himoto Slasher, Tigress pulled out Grinding Cherry, Shifu unleashed Drake and Deagle, Shira went and got Flinn the Reaper, Crane got the Staff of Wind, Mantis got the Staff of Lightning, Viper got the Staff of Fire, and Monkey got the Staff of Ice.

Monkey: Wait a minute, who is going to take Jocko's blades?

Po: Tigress and I will.

Po then let Tigress choose which one she wanted.

Po: Pick which one my sweet tiger lily.

Tigress: I got this one. She chose the first blade.

Po: Good choice as he got the second one.

They all rushed to fight Madara.

Madara: Well looks like you all need toys to beat me?

Po: I told you to shut the heck up.

Obito: Kids, they never learn. Then got kicked in the face by a red panda.

Shifu: Actually, I am older than you. So you should be respecting me.

Madara: Hate to agree, but he has a point as knocked Shifu off of him.

Mantis then released a shockwave of lightning from the Staff towards Obito. He simply used Kamui.

Obito: Do you think that is going to stop me?

Monkey: No, but this might. Water Release: Water Dragon Bite of a Thousand Fangs.

Po: You used the Second Hokage's Signature move. You really have grown.

Obito then got knocked backwards by this.

Obito: Ok, Gedo Statue, Lightning Parade!

The Gedo Statue roared loudly and sent a bunch of lightning strikes towards the crew, but fortunately for them, Po used Wind Release.

Po: Wind Release: Rasen Shuriken!

A huge Shuriken filled with more wind then Crane could muster with a spinning ball went flying towards the two. Madara decided to use something similar.

Madara: Yasaka Magatama!

The Susanoo released the shurikens, but were too weak to stand up to the mighty shuriken and the Susanoo damaged.

Po: This is our chance! They all rushed to the damaged Susanoo but a certain man stopped them.

Obito: I am not letting you pass, until Croc came and started fighting him.

Croc: You guys go and stop Madara, I will handle this creep.

Viper: Are you sure?

Croc: Yes I am sure, now go!

They went to the damaged Susanoo and started to attack nonstop. Madara tried his best but couldn't keep up.

Madara: Damn you all!

Po: Yeah, sure. Then started the motions for Sensei's Wood Release.

Shifu: Po, when were you able to?

Po: I was able with Inner Peace. You said yourself, with Inner Peace you can do anything.

Po: Any last words before I seal you.

Madara: Damn you all.

Po: Wood Release: Nativity of a World of Trees: Seal!

Madara and Obito were then sucked in by the trees and sealed forever.

Back at the Valley of Peace...

Villager: Where could they be?

Villager: Wait a minute, there they are!

As the gang walked in, they were complimented with screams, cheers, and whistles.

Villager: You did it!

Villager: You were awesome!

Apparently somehow, Song kept watch over the Valley.

Song: You guys did great, but what happened to Jocko?

Shifu: I am sorry.

Song: What do you mean?

Po: He is dead! Okay!

Shifu: Po, do we have to go over this a second time?

Po: No master.

Song: Well even so, he wanted to give you these, honorary Assassin Cloaks.

Tigress: The fabric, and stitching, it looks like it was handmade.

Song: Yes, he made them for you guys.

Viper: In a way, he is like you Po.

Po: Yeah he is.

End of Story.

Wow, that was a good story. Remember what I had said in the author's notes, a new fic will be happening. It will be here soon. But of course I couldn't forget about the letter, it will come in the upcoming chapter.

I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I will see you all in the final chapter.


	20. Chapter 20: The Letter

Hello everyone, this will kind of be an epilogue to the story but also I mentioned earlier about 78's letter. Well here it is.

Disclaimer: Don't own KFP or Naruto, just OC

Chapter 20: The Letter

3 weeks had passed since the defeat of Madara. Everyone was happy for that moment as they all live another day. But that didn't all go well for everyone you know. Constant Death and Reminders would soon embark the heroes on their new journey. The stuff from the Ten Weapon Summoning was kept away until special needs. New couples began arising in the Jade Palace. Po and Tigress's spark had still maintained but Po is losing ideas to please his girl (remember what I said), Crane and Viper soon became a couple about a few days after, Monkey had found a monkey girl that had a lot of common with him (Sadly, pranks), Mantis had found a spider willing to date him, as she was a fan. Heck if that wasn't crazy then get this, Shifu and Mei Ling are now a couple. They should call it the Love Palace. Anyways, after Revelations, Shifu had found a note addressed to Jocko from 78 telling of his whereabouts (Sound familiar). Here was what the letter said;

_Dear Jocko or whom is reading this, it means that I have destroyed the Shattered Heaven and have not died. I had received a note from Tank Dempsey stating that he needed my help at the OLG. Apparently something had happened with Splinter and his sons so I am going to investigate. I just hope there was someway. I could tell this to someone but something is wrong with universe today. As if someone is doing something worse to someone that Madara could've done. Anyways if Jocko or Master Shifu is reading this, be on the most guard because I since the evil here will come there. Be on the best bet._

Regards most,

78.

Shifu: Tank Dempsey? Splinter? I have heard of Dempsey's group in the OLG and Splinter and his sons as I have met them. What could've possibly gone wrong? I have communicated with Masaki Takeo in meditation, maybe I could ask him what is going on as Splinter's meditation is not online right now. And with that, Shifu disappeared in the thick night.

End of Epilogue.


End file.
